


Summer Vacation

by CatofApocalypse



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Gift Exchange, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Summer, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofApocalypse/pseuds/CatofApocalypse
Summary: Gift for Jenyxn on Gather Ye Sinners RPG server.Prompt: Fun in the Sun
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: Gather Ye Sinners Summer Gift Exchange





	Summer Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonicAuthoress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicAuthoress/gifts).



Ineffable Wives at the beach!

**Author's Note:**

> It was a rush job because I am busy with work. I should have added more details ):  
> I hope you like this gift.


End file.
